The present invention generally relates to an antenna unit for a vehicle, and more particularly is directed to an improved antenna unit non-visibly located on the lower side of the vehicle body.
A bar-type antenna unit for use in an automotive vehicular radio systems is known in the prior art. The antenna unit generally is comprised of a telescoping bar-type element and installed on the windshield pillar or rear fender. When not in use for receiving a radio broadcast, the antenna element can be shortened to be housed within the vehicular body, while when listening to a broadcast, the antenna element is extended by hand- or automatic operations, thereby exposing the element to radiowaves generated around the vehicle so as to obtain stable reception.
Such antenna units however require housing space and must be positioned so as to be extendable without obstruction. It will be noted that the positioning of the antenna unit restricts the design of the vehicle. In addition, there is a problem that noise is generated by air flow over the antenna and which can annoy passengers in the vehicular cabin during driving.
For these reasons, a small sensitive antenna element which may be installed at a non-visible portion of the lower side of the vehicle is sought.